


Canceled Flight

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Body Modification, Dark Ford Pines, M/M, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Tentacles, Triangle Bill Cipher, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Stan tries to escape from Ford and Bill. One Of Us!AU, dark Billstanwich.





	Canceled Flight

“Stan,” Ford says. “I don’t remember telling you that you could leave your room.”

Stan is down on the floor, trying to drag himself forward with his elbows. It has been a slow, painful progress, and he has only - barely - made it from the bedroom to the living room. Still, he chooses to ignore Ford, propping himself up as he prepares to pull himself a little forward again.

He ends up gagging as Bill lands on his back with a small thud, digging his heels into his ribs.

“Yeah, you’re being rude. We didn’t take your ability to walk away just so you could drag yourself around on floors!” Bill reaches out with his cane, hooking it under Stan’s jaw. He gives it a firm yank, forcing Stan to bend his head back. “We put all this effort into making your miserable existence as pleasant as it can possibly be, and you just keep throwing it back to our faces! What’s that supposed to mean, hmm?”

“Bill,” Ford scolds, boots squeaking as he paces forward, circling to Stan’s line of sight. He leans down towards Stan, hands clasped behind his back, his expression that of a concerned school teacher.

“What? It’s true!”

“We can try to be constructive.”

“Constructive is obviously not enough!”

When Bill’s fingers snap, Stan’s stomach only has enough time to lurch over that dreadful sound when he finds himself drifting up from the floor, becoming weightless. Ford straightens up and backs up as Stan is tossed backwards across the air, all the way back to the bedroom. His body halts in the air right before he hits the wall, and he’s dropped down to the bed.

Unless Bill and Ford are in the mood for pain, Stan is never physically harmed by things like this; that doesn’t keep his heart from racing in terror as his body tries to curl up on the bed, only to be stopped by his limp, unmoving legs. Stan tries to shrug his fear off, tries to prop himself up to his hands so he can try to drag himself off the bed again, but that’s when Ford reaches the bed, grabbing him from his ankles.

“No!”

Ford sighs. “Stan, you know I don’t like it when you say that.”

He pulls Stan from his ankles until Stan is lying flat on his back, placing his feet apart. Stan tries to prop himself up again, but Bill zaps behind him at that moment, hooking his cane underneath Stan’s jaw again. He pulls hard, making Stan gag; his hands shoot up to grab the cane, trying to keep it from choking him while Ford climbs up on the bed, settling between Stan’s legs.

“Bill, what do you think would make a fitting punishment?” Ford brings his thumb and the tip of his middle finger together, slowly so there is no chance Stan misses the motion. “I think he has lost his clothing privilege at least, yes?”

The snap of Ford’s fingers has its own sound, but it’s no less dreadful than that of Bill’s. Within a blink, Stan’s clothes are gone, leaving him naked on the bed. Bill doesn’t waste time taking advantage of this, using one hand to grip on his cane while he slides the other one to Stan’s chest, giving both of his pecs a squeeze.

“Negotiation privilege too,” Bill says. “No more words with that mouth, Stanley.”

Bill snaps his fingers and nothing seems to happen, but they all know something has. Stan opens his mouth to speak, ready to spit insults at Bill, but all that comes out of him is indistinct babble, making Bill cackle out loud.

“I think it would be nicer to take his voice entirely,” Ford says Bill, teasingly.

“But we want to hear him scream, don’t we?” Bill grabs one of Stan’s large, brown nipples, giving it a cruel twist.

As he cries out, Stan doesn’t need to see Ford’s face to know that his answer is yes.

Ford snaps his fingers again, shackling Stan’s legs to the corners of the bed. He rests his body down between them, cupping Stan’s belly with both hands so he can start nuzzling at the bare skin, brushing his lips along the soft curve of flesh. Stan squirms, letting go of the cane so he can try to push Ford away, although he knows damn well what will happen next. Indeed, Bill grows a new pair of hands out of his sides and grabs Stan’s wrists, pulling them up and pinning them behind his head.

“Don’t struggle,” Bill says. His grip on the cane loosens just a bit, letting Stan hear his own heavy breathing better. 

Stan ignores Bill, continuing to squirm against Ford and Bill both as Ford kisses his way down to his groin, nuzzling his way through Stan’s pubic hair until he reaches the root of his cock, pressing a wet kiss against the sensitive skin. Stan feels sick when he hears Bill’s body crunch behind him; he knows it means tentacles are bursting out of his sides. Indeed, soon they’re sliding all over Stan’s body, wrapping around his limbs, his throat, rubbing across his nipples.

Ford is rubbing his face against Stan’s cock, which is getting stiffer much faster than Stan would like; he groans when Ford starts to lap at his length, wetting it with long, lingering drags of his tongue while he wraps his arms around Stan’s thighs, holding onto them even as Bill’s tentacles join them, tightening around Stan.

Stan doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels the back of Bill’s hand brush up his cheek, catching a tear that has trickled down to his cheek.

“This is how it’s going to be forever,” Bill says, sending Stan’s heart crashing down into pits of despair.

Ford takes it slow with him, licking and sucking at his cock until Stan’s hips betray him, bucking upward to meet the relentless attention of his brother’s mouth. Bill stays right behind him through it all, keeping his head in place with the cane and his arms with his hands, stroking him all over with his tentacles, making sure there is no inch on Stan’s body that hasn’t been touched by him.

“Forever,” Bill repeats, stroking his thumb over Stan’s lips.

Stan comes with a strangled, wordless cry, hips thrusting upward to Ford’s mouth, cock twitching as it spurts out its load into Ford’s eager, waiting tongue. Ford moans, loud and obscene, arms tightening around Stan’s legs as he bops his head down, taking Stan all the way to the back of his throat and  _swallowing_  around his cock, making Stan’s whole body twitch hard beneath him.

Bill is laughing softly behind Stan as Stan starts to go slack in his embrace, lifting his hand up again so he can keep wiping tears away from Stan’s cheeks.

Stan would love to think it’s over.

“Just let us love you,” Ford has pulled his arms free and is climbing further up on the bed, until he’s looming over Stan. One of his hands is between his legs, giving his groin a squeeze. “Let yourself be happy.”

Even if Stan had his ability to talk, he wouldn’t say anything in protest. He knows it doesn’t matter. 


End file.
